


Late nights, Long talks.

by Felinafullstop



Series: Children of Expectations [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Garrus have too much in common it seems, and it doesn't help that Shepherd and Thane have seen them exit her room one morning. (Two shot)</p><p>Gifted to Recidiva. I would hope in vain to write as eloquently and as well as she does. Read her works and take in the feels and let them move you. Her works moved me, and this was the result. Thank you Recidiva, so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you want to talk...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recidiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidiva/gifts).



> “If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. ” ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

 

 

            He sat in the dark of the mess hall.  He picked at his food and sighed quietly. He loved this time of night. He didn’t have to deal with most of the crew, and it was dark. He also could eat his food without the odd looks from every person who didn’t consume dextro. Not only did they look, but they couldn’t help but comment, about the look, about the smell. He could have easily told them their grilled cheese sandwiches looked like color of krogen piss, but he never did.

            The door to the left side of the mess hall opened. He leaned back against the elevator wall and waited. Miranda emerged in a less than chipper mood. He could smell the anger radiating off her like a wake of blood in a pool; the contrast was that stark.

            She turned and slammed a fist into the bulkhead of her own quarters. She hit it once more and sobbed a moment collapsing against the cool metal surface. “I don’t know what the bulkhead did to you, but if you want I can beat it up for you. I might do more damage.”

            Miranda jumped and turned. “Officer Vakarian.” She said softly, steeling her emotions almost immediately.

            Garrus waved a hand. “I haven’t been an officer for years.” He muttered and pushed a fork into his food taking another bite. He watched her though, as she shifted. She looked at him and simply waited: as if this really had caught her somewhat unawares. Garrus couldn’t buy that, she knew what was happening on the ship at all times. “Still.” She said softly. “It was your last title, and it’s proper to-“

            Garrus laughed cutting her off. “Proper nothing.” He motioned across from him. “If you can stomach the smell of this you can sit. Not like anything else is going on at this hour.”

            She took two tentative steps forward looking at him in the dim. Her eyes began to adjust as she stepped out of the illuminated area of the kitchen. “What are you eating?” She asked as she wiped at her eyes. He’d forgo asking her about her little outburst: for the moment.

            “Um, well I guess it’s the equivalent to beef’n noodles?” He questioned. “That’s sort of what mordin said but who knows he just orders the stuff. Custom ordered too nice stuff.”

            “You mean Gardner.” She said in a deadpan.

            Garrus shook his head. “Not after that piss I ate last time no way. He doesn’t know how to fix it properly. Mordin orders my food. I cook it when Gardner is passed out and make sure he never knows I was in the kitchen.” He nodded. “At least it’s good for me, high protein, and lots of hard bits for grinding.” He smiled. “Polishes the gizzard.” His mandible flared in satisfaction. “It’s really not bad. Better than some of the field rations I’ve had for sure. Ugh.” He takes a bite and talks between chomping sharp teeth. “I would rather have seen Grunt naked, than have Gardener make me anything ever again.” He offers up.

            She shook her head. “Too much info Vakarian.” She said holding up her hand.

            “You can just call me Garrus you know.”  He motioned a hand upward. “Shepherd does doesn’t seem to hurt my feelings.” He smiled at her in the way he could in the dim light.

            “You two have a history together; you know one another.” She said softly folding her arms and leaning her head down on them to look at him across the table.

            “Yes, but you and I are starting too.” He smiled. “You helped her carry my sorry ass back here from Omega.” He said calmly. “Thanks for that by the way.”

            “Don’t mention it.” She nodded slowly but smiled at him. “So you and Shepherd…” She asked. “Something about reach and flexibility.” She jabbed.

            Garrus laughed out loud at how smug Miranda thought she was about that whole situation. “EDI may not always be logged into her terminal in there but she’s always listening.” He pointed his fork at her. “I bet you enjoy all that talk.”

            “At least your conversations with Shepherd are entertaining. There are also the ramdom explitives that go off when something doesn’t calibrate correctly.” Garrus shook his head and took another bite. “And your singing isn’t bad either.” He froze, and Miranda felt a swell of pride at that. She moved on to save him from it. “Thane’s room is a quiet mess of nothing but the hiss of the oxygen disbursement system.” She smiled. “It’d be fine if you and Shepherd wished to pursue anything. It’s not like you fall under our regulations.”

            “Nothing’s happening there.” He shrugged slightly as he poked at his food some more. “She’s got so much on her mind.” He shrugged idly, mandible twitching. “Speaking of which.” He took a bite and spoke between chews. “You have something on your mind? What was that all about?” He pointed the fork at the wall. “You were kind of giving that wall some hell.” He pulled the utensil back.

            “I um.” She shook her head weighing weather she really wanted to go into it at all. She was going to have to trust them sooner or later, that’s what Shepherd had told her. With a deep sigh she spoke once more. “Got a message from a friend. My sister and her new family are in danger I have to move them.” She looked at her hands as the fingers fumbled together.

            “Didn’t know you had a sister.” Garrus said calmly he put the fork down. “Moved them where?” He questioned.

            “I am not sure, Earth isn’t safe. I may have her moved to the citadel. We’re headed to Illium, we should arrive by 0630. Shepherd is going to help me get them safely off the station.” She looked away. “I can’t let my father find her.”

            “It’s not going to be easy to get off Illium without drawing attention.” He said calmly.

“My father won’t give up.” Miranda explained.

“Daddy issues.” He made a harrumph sound. “Know what that’s like.”

            “Your father custom built you too?” Miranda leaned up from her arms and sat back in her seat. Her leg came up hooking over her knee, as she got comfortable. “I find that hard to believe.”

            “It’s something like that.” He said softly. “All that training, the schools, and-“ He trailed off and took another bite of his food.

            “The expectations.” She finished in a deadpan for him. She turned meeting his dark eyes, and nodded to him.

            He smiled at her, but in the dim she may not have seen. He swallows hard before speaking again. “I have a sister too.” He shrugs “She didn’t have all the expectations I did.” He shook his head. “The joys of being born a boy.” He nodded.

            “Well my sister was under the same pressure I was, so I was inclined to remove her from my father’s presence.” She turned her head. “My father is delusional.”

            “I understand.” Garrus yawned but squared his shoulders. He grabbed his cup and took a drink of whatever it was he was drinking. Alcohol Miranda assumed.

            “Why aren’t you in your bunk?” Miranda asked changing the subject. “It’s fairly late.” She motioned a hand. “I know you don’t require as much sleep but you still need some.”

            “And what are you doing awake?” He asked seriously but then shook his head as he answered her first. “Me in that bunk?” He tossed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the barracks. “I don’t fit, and I’d rather sleep in the battery.”

            “I knew you had been, I just thought: well I don’t know what I thought.” She shrugs and shakes her head. “Can I requisition you a cot?”

            “I’ll sleep on the floor thanks.” He shifts his shoulders and looks at her. “So you want some help tomorrow?” He asked. “I mean I’m willing to help too if you like.”

            Miranda looked at him a moment and gave a curt nod. “Sure.” She said calmly. “Garrus.” She said his name but froze now.

            “Yes Miranda?” He asked his face though shadowed was sympathetic.

            “Thanks.” She shifted up. “If you ever want to talk, and I’d like to again.” She stood. “My door is always open.”

            He gave a curt nod, but didn’t say anything for the invitation. He watched Miranda go, toward the kitchen. His head tipped as he watched those long legs move. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and went back to her quarters.

           

* * *

 

 

            Oriana was safe now. The mission had been a success. He sighed as she stood on the opposite side of her door. It was late enough not a lot of people were walking the hallways.  Shepherd had already retired and Thane was making his way past with his tea to retire himself.

            They exchanged a knowing nod and the turian gathered his strength and lifted his hand.  He knew she’d had a tiring day, he just wanted to check in. To make sure she didn’t need something, anything.

            His soft plated knuckles rapped twice on the door.  No answer.  He waited only a moment before turning his head to the terminal. “EDI?”

            “Yes Garrus?” She appeared near the wall on her platform.

            “Miranda is in there yes?” He put his hand on the door and simply watched the orange door lock.

            “Yes.” EDI said softly.

            “Is she asleep?” Garrus asked.

            “Miranda fell asleep at her workstation 15.35 minutes ago.” EDI said softly. “She was working on requisition reports.

            “Asleep on her workstation?” He sighed his hand turning into a fist and resting on the door’s seam. “Open it EDI. I’m going to wake her and tell her to get into bed.”

            “Miranda values her privacy.” EDI stated.

            “She won’t be very happy if she wakes up in pain EDI.” He sighed. “Let me get her to her bed.”

            “Understood: the door is open for you.” EDI blinked out of existence. “Logging you out.”

            The lock turned green and he pushed it with his hand and the door swung open. Miranda didn’t move. She lay on her own arms, her desk littered with data pads filled with requisitions and reports.

            Garrus turned sealing the door and sighed moving forward to her desk. He gathered up a few of the data pads in his hands and stacked them gently beside her terminal. “Miranda.” He said quietly. “Wake up.” He rumbled low in his chest. “Miranda.”

            He placed a hand on her shoulder startling her awake. Miranda groaned and turned to look up at him in nearly a panic. She was breathing heavy and she frowned at him. “You need to go to your bed to sleep.” He said softly pulling her chair back slightly.

            “What-What are you doing here?” She asked and put a hand on her head.

            “You gave me an open invitation, EDI said you’d passed out on your desk, you should really sleep on your couch or your bed.” He motioned behind.

            “This from the man who sleeps on the floor.” She said tersely.

            “This from the Turian who sleeps on the deckplate.” He smiled and leaned down offering to help her up. “Come on lets get you to bed.” He smiled at her.

            “How chivalrous.” She said softly as she stumbled up to her exhausted feet.

            “Sometimes.” He smiled. “I can be.” And then he realized he was holding her in his arms. “Miranda?” He asked softly.

            “Yeah?” She looked up, her hands resting on his arms. Then she realized it too. His hand rose and he pushed back her long dark hair behind her ear.  Whatever he had wished to say was lost on his tongue. “Thank you.” She said softly. “For– waking me.” _For helping me save my sister_ ; but it went unsaid.  

            Garrus nodded. “You’re welcome.” He smiled softly, fingers still entwined in her hair. “Come on.” He leaned down and lifted her up in his arms. She pressed her head to his shoulder. “Bed for you.”

            She didn’t speak, and for his part Garrus thought it was almost better this way. He would move her to the bed and lay her down, and leave. Quick and easy.

            He took four strides and then turned to the bed and bent to lay her down. “Easy.” He said and touched her head, pushing her hair back out of her face. “Rest.” He stood up and looked for a blanket, but couldn’t find one.

            He turned, moving around the bed, and un tucked the sheet on the opposite side and turned the sheet over her body.  She was already asleep, and he smiled to himself softly. He looked at the couch that was beside her bed and sat down, just for a moment, just for a second: sleep took him nearly instantly.

 

* * *

 

            Shepherd blinked as Garrus exited out of Miranda’s room and moved through the mess toward the battery. “Shit.” She shook her head. “I totally thought you were yanking my chain.” She turned to Thane who merely smiled as he motioned to the door again.

            Miranda exited and moved to the kitchenette to get coffee. “I believe I won the bet.” Thane smiled at her again.

            “It was what…10 credits.”

            Thane with a satisfied smirk shook his head. “Fifty.” He took a drink.

            “Damnit.” She shook her head. “I am never going to bet against you again.”

            Thane gave a low nod as she touched her omni tool and the credits were transferred. “It is advised that one does not.” He said and looked up. “Good morning Miranda.” He extended his hand to a chair. “Please join us.”

            She nodded and dropped into a seat. 


	2. Suicide Missions make you do crazy things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what I am going to say. I love you. What other men may mean when they use that expression, I cannot tell; what I mean is, that I am under the influence of some tremendous attraction which I have resisted in vain, and which overmasters me". - Charles Dickens, Our Mutual Friends ( This quote was chosen for Garrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken forever to get finished, sorry for the delay. I have a few more parts of their story I wish to write so I've put them in their own saga. There is a lot of mature content here, from Turian reproduction, to interspecies sex. So just take it with a grain of salt.

She doesn’t know what to think when her door opens unexpectedly. No one had an invitation, and she tipped her head to the side her hand sliding under her pillow to her waiting pistol. Lowering her data pad she can only smile as he walks in. Her hand slides back away from the pillow. The Turian takes in his surroundings; looking from side to side at the small quarters of the XO. Picking up clothing as he walks to the rear of her cabin, bending to pick up each stray piece. He drew closer and smiled a bit turning he balled up the clothing setting them in a bin near her bed. “You’re messy.” He observes. “I never thought you would be messy.”

            “Better to be messy in Private and put together in public.” She informs him setting the tablet down. “Thank you for last night by the way. I appreciate the help to bed. I am sorry if I was-”

            He shrugs holding up his hand. “You don’t have to thank me. I was happy to do it.” The Turian finds a seat next to her on the bed. “I wanted to talk to you…”

            She nods and sets her work aside. “I’m all ears.” She said says happily as though she knows what’s coming.

            “I don’t know what this is.” He makes an odd gesture between their bodies with his hand. “I’m not sure I know what to do with how I feel.”

            “Not into aliens huh?” She asks softly, there’s more understanding in her tone than judgement.

            “It’s not that I just have, never tried.” He says looking up to meet her eyes. “I’m not opposed…. What are we talking about?”

            “I believe Garrus.” He smiled when she said his name as she scooted closer to him. “We are talking about engaging in fraternization.” She said. “Depending on your feelings.”

            “Yeah that.” He nodded and took a breath. His eyes met hers as she took his hand in her own. Her five fingers dancing in between his three trying to find a good hold but it seemed five didn’t divide by three so easily.

            She smiled at him with a nod. “I’m sure we can figure it out.”

            “I can do some research.” He nods As he thinks eyes pitching down.. “Watch some vids.”

            “Or-“ This silences him and he looks up at her again. “We can live in the moment and see what happens.”

            “Might be awkward.” He offers.

            “Nothing about this isn’t.” She smiles at him. “That does not mean we have to feel awkward about pursuing it, perhaps we will discover more about ourselves and each other if we simply….as Shepherd puts it: dive in.”

            “You know I cannot swim.” He says, and his face looks petrified of the idea of trying.

            “It was a metaphor.” Miranda chuckles softly.

            “I know but still can’t swim.” He smiles at her reaching up to brush his clawed fingers through her hair. “Though I might wade into the water with you.”

            She smiles “So we start small… How do Turians show affection?” She asks.

            “Have you seen a head touch?” He leads down pressing his head to hers. “Deep affection, caring, lovers, children.” He said softly. “I um…” he began to purr low in his chest his forehead pressing into hers.

            Miranda blushed a moment and smiled. “Do your people kiss?” She asks rubbing her head exactly like he had done.

            “With our mouths?” He opened his eyes pulling back slightly. “Never tried, I don’t actually have lips exactly.” He murmurs touching his face with his free hand. “But they move, and are flexible. I suppose I could try.” He says softly.

            She leaned forward toward him. Her hands reached up “Where can I touch you?” She asked softly.

            His hands moved and took hers placing them on his face near the back of his mandible. “Place your hands just here.” He says softly and smiles at her as she touches his face. “I um…I-“

            She leaned forward, and as she did his mandible opened slightly, enough for her face to press against his. She could feel the plate pushing into her lips and she smiled against the leathery plate of his face. “That’s a kiss.” Her fingers touched him, running over soft suede like spots and hard leathery ones; she swallowed.

            “You’re nervous.” Garrus pointed out as his hands touched her stomach moving to her hips. “Hips are bone-y” he murmured.

            “Turian turn on?” She questioned getting the subject away from her nerves.

            “Yes Actually.” His hands gripped her clothed hips firmly. “Spirits…” He murmured.

            “Too soft?” She asked pressing her forehead to his as he had done to her. He purred and closed his eyes as he kneaded her hips in his hands.

            “No very hard actually most Turian females have hips made of cartilage.” He murmurs softly. “Better for eggs.” He nods.

            “Eggs?” She looked up.

            “Turians don’t talk about babies much…” He smiles opening his eyes. “The female makes an egg.” He touches her stomach. “If it's fertilized it will grow within her.”

            “Same as a Human.” Miranda says softly.

            “Not quite.” Garrus shakes his head slightly as if he’s trying to figure out how to say it. “The egg gets big…and it’s like a chicken egg, hard outer shell.” He explains. “However a week before birth the egg is chipped away by the little one.”

            “The baby breaks it’s own egg in utero?” She asks.

            “Yeah and then in a few days the baby will be born and the mother absorbs the egg shell into her own body.” He smirks. “Humans um call us bird or dinosaur people, it’s not so bad a comparison. Sometimes eggs are removed from the mother and incubated just like a chicken egg.”

            “You have seen a chicken egg being incubated?” She laughed slightly.

            “Yeah.. I have been to earth before.” He smirks. “But back to hips- We like a female with wide pliable hips. Good for carrying eggs to term, multiple ones if you’re a military family out for more sons.”

            “Mine are small and hard.”

            “Exactly. I don’t want kids.” Garrus said calmly. “Not …not really, not now anyway.” He waved a hand. “Collector ship, suicide mission and all.” His body stiffed.

            “I understand.” She said softly. “I don’t think any of us are at the moment.” She reached up to his face and pulled him closer again.

            The kiss was more firm now, his mandible fluttered against her cheeks and she gasped when his hand roamed to her shoulder and neck. He reached behind her neck, cradling her neck in his palm as he came over her; lowering her back on the bed.

            Miranda came up for air a moment before placing her hands on his chest. “We should slow down.” She murmured softly. “Shore leave is coming. One last hoorah before the mission.”

            “You want to wait a few days?” He asked softly, without accusation. “I don’t mind.”

            “Please?” She asked fingers still petting the soft suede spots on his neck.

            “Yeah. Yeah, sure.” He nodded. “I um-“ He sat up off her and lifted her back up to sit beside him. “So how about this-”

            Miranda waited patiently, hands folded into her lap, face flush. “Got an idea?”

            “I think so.” He smiled. “Yeah.” He took her hand and met her eyes with his own. “Shore leave. We’ll go to dinner, and we’ll stay at a fancy hotel or something: spa, room service, the whole package.”

            “Sounds costly.”

            “It’s a suicide Mission remember?” He asked as he cupped her face in his hand his thumb moving over her cheekbone. “Worth it.” He nodded. “We’ll leave the Normandy go to the hotel, spend some time in the spa…and then go to dinner.” He nods. “It’ll be a night to treasure or something really awkward we’ll laugh about ten years from now.”

            “Or never. Like you said: Suicide mission.” She smiled in a sad way and Garrus shook his head.

            “I think we’ll be fine.” His confidence seemed to be bolstered by his conviction; Possibly the other way around. “I think everything will be fine.” He reached out pulling her to his chest and simply held her.

 

* * *

 

            Setting his bag on the table he looked around. “Nice …”

            Miranda smiled as she moved into the bedroom and set her two bags on the bed. “Very, you have excellent taste.”

            “I’ve stayed here before.” He nodded. “Come on it’s early we can hit the spa.” He smiled.

            “We?” Miranda questioned walking into the main area as he began to pull his armor.

            “Yeah they have a sand spray.” He nodded. “Turians like it, Drell tend to do the sand baths.” He smiled as he set down the large metal pieces in favor of his simple black casual clothing, which, apparently, was under his armor. Giving him a discerning eye she smiled. He turned noting her glance. “See something you like XO Lawson?”

            “Why officer Vakarian I’m sure I can find something to do with what I’m looking at.” She laughed. He walked up and pulled her into his arms and smiled down. “Shall we?”

            “Yup.” He took her hand and moved out the doorway. He didn’t seem to care that a Turian in the hallway gave them a look; he merely kept walking along with her.

            “Something wrong with this?” She lifted their joined hands as they approached the lift.

            “Nope.” He said calmly. If there was anything wrong she doubted he’d even waste the breath to talk about it. In the end she got that he simply didn’t care, gave a whole new perspective on the term: Turian Rebel.

            The ride down the lift was filled with her back against the wall, and his mandible flitting over her face as he kissed her. The doors opened and he took a polite step back offering his hand. She took his hand and ran her hand up over her forehead to push her hair out of her eyes.

            The first floor of the hotel was a bustling center filled with Humans, Turians, and Batarians. Garrus motioned her to the left and lead her down a long hallway to a pair of golden double doors. Reaching out he pulled the doors back.

            “Mr Vakarian.” A male voice spoke up. “Nice to finally meet you.” A male Turian appeared, he was pale, nearly white with dark black facial markings over his eyes and up his crest.

            “Miranda this is Aiden Thebes.” Garrus smiled. “He’s the spa manager. I knew his uncle back in my C-Sec days, guess he’s retired now huh?”

            “Indeed, he returned to Palavan. This must be Miss Miranda.” He smiled as he took her hand from Garrus and began to lead her away. “Come lovely lets get you started. Mr. Vakarian if you’ll have a seat we’ll get you cleaned up once the sprayer is free.”

            “Started?” She blinked.

            “Yes Mr. Vakarian has ordered your spa day for you, massage, facial, manicure, pedicure, hair, makeup, jewelry, and gown fitting.”

            “Gown?” She blinked. “What for?”

            “Yes you’ll leave from the spa to go straight the restaurant.” The male said opening a doorway where two Asari awaited her. “You will be done and ready to leave by six o’clock.”

            Miranda nodded. “Thank you.” She told the Turian who merely nodded and turned away. “Alright what’s first?” The two women smiled at her and stood.

 

* * *

 

 

            Garrus waited for over an hour and looked up as a Turian approached. “Mr. Vakarian?” He asked softly. “We’re ready for you.”

            Garrus shifted up. “Good it’s been a while.”

            “I’m sure after the procedure you’ll feel refreshed.” The younger male insisted as they walked back toward a large room. “It’s all automatic for your privacy.”

            “Thanks.” Garrus looked at the room and nodded. “Just hit the button when I’m ready?” He asked.

            “yes sir, and anything you don’t want damaged like your eye piece just please put into this air tight box. There should be enough room for your clothes too, and set your Omni-tool to voice lock.”

            Garrus nodded. “Got it…thanks.”

            “You’re welcome sir. There’s a robe for when you’re done, and we’ll be just outside, take all the time you need and we’ll get your claws sorted out.”

            “Sounds great thank you.” Garrus waited until the boy was gone and reached up pulling off his eyepiece to set it in the box. Reaching back over his shoulders he pulled his shirt off and moved to discard his pants. Any Human would be tore to shreds during a blasting procedure such as this. He shifted grabbing up a small pair of eye covers out of the box and pushing them into the sockets of his eyes. He turned, and shifted up to full height pressing the button on the wall he lowered his head and waited for his sandblasting.

 

* * *

 

 

            He waited nervously by the door of the spa. He checked the cuff links at his wrists. “You look fine sir.” The Manager said softly. “I’m sure she’ll be pleased.”

            He gave a nod and lowered his hands trying not to appear so nervous. Closing his eyes he gave a low even sound. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

            Miranda stood at the end of the hallway. Her hair was piled up on her head and pushed back, and it looked like the crest of a Turian in profile. Garrus swallowed as his eyes roamed the floor length black dress. His eyes returned to her face to notice how she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down at herself.

            Garrus turned moving toward her. “You look amazing.” He breathed. “Like a gift I just don’t want to open.”

            She blushed. “Well I hope you want to open me, just- later.” She offered with a smile. Her dress was gathered at the back at her hip. “So?” She turned around before him. “What do you think?”

            “I think I might not be hungry anymore.” He laughed. “At least not for dinner.”

            “Mr. Vakarian your car has arrived.” The manager said calmly.

            Garrus took a breath and extended his elbow. “Ma’am.” He said.

            Miranda smiled at that and took his arm. “Where to now?”

            “Just be patient.” Garrus chided as they exited the Spa and out into the Hotel’s lobby. All eyes turned, every Turian, Human, Asari, and even the stray Hannar in the corner all turned to behold the two. “This way.” He said ignoring the glances as they moved through the lobby to the exit where their sky car waited them.

            “They were all looking at us.” Miranda said softly.

            “At you.” Garrus smiled. “You look, well my vernacular before was quite appropriate: delicious.” He said as they crossed out to the lot.

            Miranda let out a low whistle at the sight. A jet black sky car with gold trim. “Must be a new model.” She said softly.

            “It is.” A man came forward opening the door. “Ma’am I’m Steve Cortez I’ll be your driver.” He nodded to the Turian. “To the place we discussed sir?”

            “Yes Cortez thank you.” Garrus waited until Miranda had gotten into the car and scooted over before he crawled in behind. Cortez closed the door and slid into the driver’s seat raising a divider between his cabin and theirs.

            Miranda shook her head as the car rose into the air. “I can’t imagine what all this cost.”

            “Small fortune.” Garrus agreed softly. “But completely worth it.”

            “How did you know my dress size?” She looked at him and after a moment they both said “EDI.” She laughed. “You sure covered all your bases didn’t you?”

            “Bases?” He shook his head. “Don’t get it …but I did my research.” He smiled.

            “You did well.” The car began to come to stop. “Here already?”

            “I wanted to be able to get back to the hotel for-“ He cleared his throat. “Dessert if we needed to quickly.” He shifted back in his seat looking out the window a moment as the driver opened the door and he stepped out and reached back offering a hand to her.

            “Always thinking ahead.” She smiled at him. “I appreciate that.”

            “I’m glad.” He said putting her hand into the crook of his arm.

            The XO of the Normandy SR-2 Held her breath as she looked up. “Garrus this is –“

            “Yup.” He agreed and walked forward.

            “But how can you-“

            “Afford it? Can’t. We’re on a double date.” He nodded and moved toward the door. “I just followed instructions on my side.”

            “A double date? With who?” She looked at the doormen, both Human, who opened the door to the very classy restaurant.

            “Do you have a reservation?” The host, a dark blue Asari with gold markings, asked them.

            “We’re joining our party, should be four for Sere Krios.” Garrus said softly looking around the room.

            “Thane?” Miranda asked from beside him. Garrus merely held up a hand to silence her as the host nodded and motioned them toward a long hallway. “He has a date?”

“This way.” The hostess said softly.

Miranda halted as the hostess paused to open the curtain of a private room. There in one seat was Thane, and Miranda had to smile at who occupied the seat beside. “Shepherd?” She looked aghast. “How long have you two?”

“Months.” Garrus said pulling out a chair for Miranda to sit.

“How would you know Garrus?” Shepherd asked as Miranda slid down into her seat with a laugh.

“I can smell your arousal from the battery…” He waved a hand. “Small ship.”

Shepherd looked absolutely stricken by that. “Every time?”

Garrus sat beside Miranda and picked up a menu. “Uh- yeah.” He confirmed and buried his nose in the menu.

Thane merely chuckled and took Shepherd’s hand under the table. “Please feel free to order what you see fit. Miranda we’ve got wine to share with you, and Garrus your Turian Brandy should arrive shortly.”

“You work miracles my friend.” Garrus said of the assassin. “I mean you got Shepherd in a mini skirt no less.” He looked at Miranda “I should have gone with mini skirt.” He frowned a moment.

Miranda laughed gently as Thane chuckled. Shepherd seemed less than amused. “Vakarian you better be glad I trust you so much.”

He nodded still looking over the menu, with no need to look up. He made a satisfied sound as he leaned over to Miranda. “I know what I’m having.” He pointed at the menu as he placed it flat on the table.

“I hear it’s excellent.” Thane smiled at him.

“What is it exactly?” Miranda scrunched her nose. “I can’t read Turian.”

“It’s ribs of a Hollaran beast…and veggies.” His mandible fluttered. “What are you getting?”

“This…” Miranda placed the menu on the table and pointed to a listing.

“A lobe-stire?” Garrus had a hard time, mostly he could read English and scrawl the characters to write it if needed.

Shepherd laughed. “Lobster…crustacean.” She said softly. “Like a fish.”

“Eh-“ Garrus didn’t understand.

“It is a sea dwelling creature. It has an exoskeleton similar to your own, though when it is boiled it turns red like a detonator button.” Thane explained.            

“That sounds…. terrible.” Garrus nodded.

“Usually Humans smother it in butter.” Shepherd said.

“That doesn't make it sound better Shepherd.” He frowned at her.

“It wasn’t supposed to.” Shepherd looked at the menu and pointed to something. “Can I have this?” Thane simply gave a small nod to. “Really?” She blinked. “No way.”

“Really, anything you wish.” He said softly leaning back in his chair picking up his wine. Thane watched as Garrus folded his menu closed and leaned into Miranda and whispered in her ear. The Human woman flushed and she pushed the Turian back into his own seat.

“Garrus.” Miranda chastised flustered as her face turned red.

“What did you say to her Garrus?” Shepherd leaned into Thane’s arm and laughed at the pair across from them.

“She can tell you if she wants.” He offered straightening up in his chair.

“I am not repeating that.” Miranda said with a blush, and the waiter appeared.

“So Thane you sure I can’t help pay for all this?” Garrus asked.

“I am positive.” Thane said before taking a sip of his drink.

“How can you have so much in reserve?” Miranda said softly.

“I own very few things. My clothing, my weapons, and a bank account.” He says “I lead a nomadic existence, and thus have none of the bills that accompany a civilian life.”

“I knew I was doing it wrong gunning for fun.”

            Thane held up his glass in a toast to the Turian and they laughed brightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner went off without much of a hitch. Lots of talking about food, and lots of Miranda and Shepherd trying not only each other's food, and even Thane’s. Garrus drank nearly his entire bottle of Brandy and the other three had at minimum two bottles of wine between the three of them.

“”I think.” Thane said after handling the bill. “That we should retire.” He stood up and offered Shepherd his arm. She was defiantly feeling the effects of the wine plus the small cocktail Thane had ordered called an ‘Omen eye’. Apparently he could hold it, or made a better show of holding it, but she after four sips, got very tipsy. “Garrus, Miranda: Thank you for joining us.”

“Yeah.” Shepherd leaned against Thane’s chest but still nodded. “Thanks.” She didn’t say much more, her red hair was spilling into her eyes and she was drowsy looking.

            “Thanks for having us.” Miranda stood up smoothing out her dress. Garrus stood shaking Thane's hand. “We should be going too.”

            “Tomorrow.” Shepherd nodded. “On deck 1100 hours.” She said and rubbed her head gently.

            “Yes Ma’am.” Garrus nodded. “1100 hours.”

            Miranda took his arm and they waved goodbye. Outside the restaurant they met the driver named Cortez and got back into their rented sky car.

            Their driver returned them to the hotel after a scenic pass over the oldest parts of the citadel. Garrus tipped him well for the small excursion, and the two, leaving the sky car behind, made their way inside to the lift.

            Garrus waited a fraction of a moment as the doors closed to push Miranda up against the elevator door with a groan. “I want you.” He murmured. “I’ve been wanting to tear that dress off you since I saw it.”

            “Soon enough.” She kissed his neck, where the soft skin was almost human like to the touch, no longer rough like suede as before. “Gods yes.” His mandible fluttered about her neck, and his tongue lapped at the bare skin. She moaned but soon silenced herself hearing the ding of the elevator. “Garrus off.”

            He shook his head and leaned down lifting her up in his arms and moved to the hallway and down four doors to their room. His Omni-tool activated and the door pinged and slid open. As they entered Garrus stopped only a moment to lock the door before carrying her toward the bedroom.

            Miranda had kicked off her shoes before they’d passed the threshold of the bedroom door, as Garrus was speeding to get her onto the bed. Laying her down, he takes three steps back, and unbuttons his suit coat sliding it off his arms and laying it over a chair. The white dress shirt, which looks extremely Human, but tailored for a Turian, is a stark contrast against his darker skin.

            Miranda looks up at him now, his plates glean in the low bedside light and as he moves he shines slightly. She’s never seen a Turian in this condition: ever. She looks at the lines in the plates on his chest as he finishes the last button pulling the shirt off. There is symmetry about him and she is fascinated by it.

            Noting her stare he stops looking down slightly. “If you’re not comfortable-“ his hands freeze slightly.

            “No.” She says slightly hastily. “No, please continue.” She murmurs.

            “What about you?” He asks, a tall shirtless Turian form at the end of the bed looking down on her in an almost predatory fashion. “You just going to lay there beautiful?” He nods “I don’t know now how long I can …um… Just look at you.”

            “I um, will need help with the zipper.” She admits rolling onto her stomach, giving a motion of her hand to the back of her dress.

            He comes forward putting a knee into the bed as he reaches for her. His hand runs up over her shoulder pushing back her hair. The zipper is small and golden; it is almost too small and he looks at his hands trying to figure out how to remove it without shredding it. Reaching forward he uses a freshly manicured claw to hook into the small gap in the zippers tab and starts to pull it down, releasing her skin from the hold.

            The framework of the dress was tight; he thinks to himself, it’s left little lined impressions along her skin where the supports of the bodice had been. He finds this beautiful somehow, and exotic. She isn’t perfect, and it solidifies how delicate she is in his mind. “Miranda.” He is nearly breathless beholding her, a hand running up her smooth back as he leans down into her space.

            She rolls, the dress loose on her body as she turns to look at him the straps of the loose dress falling down her arms. He takes her in and smiles. “Spirits you’re beautiful.”

            She blushed looking away gently. “I’ve heard that before.”

            “Yeah but- not from me.” His hand wraps around her calf and he pulls her down until her ass is on the edge of the bed. He leans down over her and kisses her deeply. His lip plates flexing forward to push against her thick lips. Her mouth opens and his tongue snakes inside hers. She yelps sitting back placing a hand over her mouth as she pauses in shock. “You tongue.’

            “What? Did I do it wrong?” He touches his own mouth. “Was that wrong? Did I hurt you? The vid recommended-” he snaps his mandible shut feeling all the more the fool.

            “No… it’s in two pieces.” She says leaning closer to him now. “Your tongue is split in two.”

            He nods “Turians have tongues similar to Humans, just as broad but bifurcated.” He opens his mouth extending his tongue out slightly and the two half move slightly.

            “That’s very …” She shook her head and smiled at him. “Kiss me again.” She touches his face behind his mandible joint where he had placed her hands days before. “Please.”

            His forehead presses into hers and he purrs gently before repeating the kiss. Her hands press at his chest as his hands run up her arms to grab the straps of the dress pulling it down.

            She wants him, and he can smell it. He growls low in his chest breaking the kiss and touching her shoulders. Running his fingers down her chest, over her collarbone as he pulls the dress further down. His hands stall as the dress lowers over her breasts. He takes a breath. “Turian women don’t have these do they?”

            “No.” Garrus shakes his head. “But I am fascinated by them.” He reaches out touching the soft breast on the left side of her chest. His fingertips more than feel her heartbeat below and he smiles and gives it a soft squeeze. “Spirits.” He seems enraptured by them. “You need better field armor.”

            “Us now, armor later.” She insists as her hands roamed his chest, fingers press in between the plates: testing. He groans at the contact. “Harder.” He murmurs once more as he leans against her lips. Complying she presses more firmly between the plates and he moans into her mouth kissing again. “Miranda.”

            “Garrus.” She scoots out of his grasp back on the bed, the dress stayed put as she slides out of it. He makes quick work of his pants letting them fall to his knees. Reaching down he pulls the fabric off his leg Spurs and let's them drop.

            Miranda sits on the bed, her two bags behind her head and her dress half falling off of it in front of him. He reaches down taking her dress in his hands and drapes it over the chair back where his shirt and coat are. He does the same with his pants.

            He takes a stilling breath before crossing around the bed and taking her bags off of it to set them on the ground. Miranda doesn’t take her eyes off him. His body is gleaming now, and there’s a break in his plating near his hips in the front. “Where is your?” She feels odd asking, but they’d agreed to be completely honest about all this.

            He turns “my sex organs are, well,you’ll see.” He frowns, and considers what just came out of his mouth. “That sounded clinical and creepy.” Grabbing the bridge between his eyes he shakes his head.

            Miranda’s laugher makes him look down at her. She’s reaching for him and he can only smile now. “Sorry I’m not very …eloquent.” He apologizes but he can see the mirth in her eyes.

            “Don’t worry about that.” She says taking his hand pulling him toward her in bed. She sits up making room for him. She’s naked now, and this fact fascinates him. He has seen naked Human woman before but she is something different. Her hair is still piled up on her head and he puts a knee on the bed coming to her to kiss her softly backing her onto the bed. “I want you.” She whispers against his neck, and his mandible flickers; a little tick of acceptance.

            “I want you too.” He mutters and takes her hand along the seam of his pelvis. “Just touch here.” He presses her fingers against the edges of the seam. She takes over watching and pushing against the soft edge of the plate, and to her surprise it starts to open. It’s not much but just enough for a lower plate to lower and his manhood, or Turianhood to drop. It doesn’t look much different from a Human Penis, she thinks. He’s longer, but just as wide as the average men she’s been with before. It’s dark like his skin and has deep ridges at the head that roll down the underside of it. “Does it shock you?” He asks quietly nearly fearful of the answer.

            “No.” Miranda shakes her head. “No it doesn’t. It is simply different: and that’s never bad.”

            “Good.” He sounds pleased. “One hurdle covered.” He kisses her again. “Wait, wait, we have to wait.” He shakes his head. “Where did I put those things?” He turns slightly reaching off the bed for his bag.

            “What things?” She groans softly her head falling back onto the bed with a flop. “I mean Humans and Turians haven’t been able to breed before it’s not like we need a condom.” She laughed at the thought, and decided she’d ask about Turian contraceptive later.

            “No but you might have an allergy to my systems.” He pulls out a small device. “Modin gave it to me for you to take.” He said softly. “You could get anaphylactic shock, and I kind of don’t want to kill you like that.” He chuckled at the thought. “What would they say? Archangel, Bane of omega, who poisons human girlfriends with mere existence.”

            Her laughter is bright in his teasing. He extends the small silver tube to her. She takes the device in her hands and nods “Okay, I’ll take it.” She agrees.

            “I just don’t want to hurt you.” Garrus said seriously, as he leaned back over her still hard. “I want you, but not if it will harm you in any way.”

            “Such a gentleman.” She said pressing it into her arm and pressing the button to dispense the dose of what she could only think was some sort of anti-histamine. “That’s done.” She tossed the dose aside and grabbed his shoulders pulling him over her.

            Garrus smiled and pressed her down into the bed with a fierce kiss. Her hands took his arms and pushed him over. “What-“ He looked at her with a tilted head.

            “On your back.” She said softly pushing him onto his back on the bed.

            “Yes ma’am.” His body rolled over. Positioning his knees up kept his leg spurs from catching on the sheets, and pulling a pillow under his neck allowed him to look up without feeling uncomfortable about his fringe.

He lay, prone below her, and he was anxious: wanton. Miranda crawled up to his cock and placed it in her hands. “Miranda…” He murmured and closed his eyes rolling his head pressing further back into the pillow. “Spirits alive…” He murmured as she started to stroke him softly.

            She smiled slyly. “I have something I want to do.”

            “Is it me? Tell me it’s me” She laughed at his question. “What’s on your mind?” He purred as his hips pushed up into her hand. He thrust again his head lolling back.

            She crawled over him and put herself above him. “I don’t think I can manage foreplay at the moment.” He shook his head in agreement and reached a hand over her hip, his thumb rubbing over the hair between her legs. He looked down at the hair. His thumb petting over it gently. “Like that?”

            “Never seen it…most of the girls in the vids don’t have it.” He bucked up into her waiting hands again.

            “Most of those girls shave it.” She says, “I don’t have the time for that.” She leaned down over him and kissed him deeply while sliding down over him. Guilding his cock with her hand she sheathed herself over him. He gasped and his eyes darted to hers. “Like that?” She questioned again.

            “Tight.” He swallowed. “Spirits.” He moaned and bucked up inside her with want.

            “But do you like it?” She asked again from atop him as she leaned up tipping her head back in a moan as she began to ride him slowly.

            “I’m not going to complain.” He sat up holding her in his lap he lifted her up and down over him and licked at her chest up her collarbone. “Spirits you smell so good.” He moaned against her chest pressing his head against her.

            Miranda let out a little gasp and nodded. “Garrus.” Her hands trailed over his head and grabbed the spiked back of his fringe. She shuddered and moaned again when his tongue began to dance over her nipples. The tongue slating on either sides of her hardened nub; made a shiver climb her spine. “Gods Garrus.”

            He growled and took her arms in his hands and flipped her onto her back and began to thrust with abandon. “Miranda I won’t make it very long like this.” He murmured pressing his forehead to hers. “You?”

            “I’ll need more than this.” She admitted quietly, as her hand reached between them she moaned..

            “More?” He murmured taking in a breath. “How do you need more?”

            “I’ll explain later, Just worry about yourself for the moment.” She insisted between gasps. “We’ll work on me next.”

            With a gasp and a growl he nodded leaning down over her; pressing his crest to her forehead. “Miranda…” He panted her name in a deep rumbling groan. His heart was pounding faster. “Spirits.” He growled, and it startled Miranda for only a moment before she recovered bucking up her hips to meet his desperate thrusting.

            He gasped and his eyes snapped open looking down at her he moved his hands to the side of her face and held her gaze before kissing her as he came in a flurry of physical burning and emotion.

            His pace slowed slightly and his thrusts began to hitch to a stop as he panted breathless against her cheek. His mandible fluttering tightly against his face: in almost a nervous fashion.

            Her fingers still worked between them as one hand cupped his face turning to kiss her. “W-what can I do?” He asked looking down at her. “What do you need?”

            Her hand wavered over the edge of the bed. “Bag.” She murmured. “Blue one.”

            Without withdrawing he was able to reach over the side of the bed pulling up the blue bag putting it near her. She pulled the zipper back with one hand and pulled out a small silver device. “This will help.” She insisted.

            “What is that?” Garrus asked reaching out to touch the small device.

            “It’s called a bullet.” She said softly pulling up her other hand to press a depression button to turn the small device on.

            “I like it already.” He admitted enrapt with it. “What do you do with it?”

            “Back up…” She said softly. He did so sliding back from her and out of her. His cock still looked erect to her as she scooted closer to him. “You take this..” She placed it in his clawed fingers.

            “It feels like it’s got a mini mass effect field generator in it.” He murmured. “Little bullet, an apt name.”

            “Keep on task.” She shook her head taking his hand and pressing the divide between her legs against her clit. “Oh god…” She muttered and lay back.

            “Oh this is what you need huh?” Garrus got a very predatory look as he came back over the top of her to kiss her lips as he rubbed the small device in a circle at her hand’s direction. “You know… the forward battery has a primary buffer, and when it’s off… It makes a vibration like this.” He said into her ear as she let out a little moan below him. “It’s decided.”

            Her face was taught with tension. “W-what is.”

            “I’m gonna fuck you on the forward batteries.” And she screamed as she came, his voice, the words causing the torrent within her to spill over. “Atta girl.” He praised and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

            “We are not doing it-” Her body tried to catch up with her mind. She reached down stilling his moving hand. “On the forward batteries.”

            Garrus laughed turning the little device off and smiled down at her. “Oh yes we are.”

            “You’re fired.” Miranda said softly.

            “You can’t do that.” The Turian shot back rolling to the side of her and opening his arms for her to crawl into. “I can get that overturned.”

            “You can can you?” She smiled laying against his shoulder.

            “I can over turn you as well.” He smirked at her rolling his head to the side. His face became serious just then, and he touched her cheek. “Suicide Mission.” He murmured. The two words killed any laughter in the room. It deepened the solitude they were sharing.

            “We don’t know what will happen-“ There was doubt in her conviction and he simply nodded pulling her closer to him. He reached out for one of the blankets, pulling it over them.

            “We win.” He murmured softly. “And we come back here and do this again.” He insisted. “I won’t take no for an answer.” He said softly. “You and me.”

            “Wasn’t going to contest the decision.” She rolled to face him, her hand coming up to touch his crest and rub back along his fringe. He let out a chuckle and batted her hand away. “Ticklish?”

            “Something like that, yeah.” He murmured and pulled her closer for a chaste kiss. He leaned back slightly looking in her eyes. “I-“ he stopped.

            “What is it?” Miranda flashed a smile at him petting the side of his face.

            “I love you.” He murmured: it was tight and breathless.

            Miranda smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss on his mouth plate. Her head rolled up to press to his crest. “I love you too.” She said almost as softly. Her fingers crested over his face and up, moving slowly as she felt the edges of his face, the curve of his mandible, and the sharp points of plate that intersected near his crest.

            He let out a soft rumble in his chest, and she didn’t hear it but she felt it against her body. “You purr?” She chuckled.

            “Kind of.” But when he was doing it, and more over, when he spoke; his voice seemed to have different tones in it: harmonic thick tones. “Kiss me.” He said softly his eyes darting around her face, searching. “I love when you kiss me.”

            Miranda gave a low nod, putting her hands on either side of his face and drew him down to her as she leaned up to him.

            Garrus, though not a Drell, would never be able to forgot that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shepherd groaned and tossed Thane a dirty look. “Stop it.” She demanded as they walked up the deck of the Normandy to the loading dock.

“What would you like me to stop?” He asked with a smug look on his face.

            “Staring at me. I don’t want to look at you.” Shepherd groaned. There was no heat in it and the Drell behind her, who carried both their bags, laughed.

“Hey commander.” Joker addressed as she boarded the ship. “Looking a bit hangover.”

Before Shepherd could respond Miranda appeared holding out a data pad to her. “What are you doing here so soon?” She frowned.

“Commander she’s been here since 0800.” Joker said with a smirk. “Her and Garrus were pounding on the door super early.”

“That’s because some of us need to get to work.” She said handing off the datapad and moving down the ramp to the CIC passing Garrus on the way they exchanged datapad a but said nothing, continuing about their work. As Garrus stepped up to Joker Shepherd merely watched him as he handed over another Datapad. “Joker I’m going to be taking the Thanex cannons off line for a minor calibration that requires me to be, under the gun, so to speak. So I’m going to be taking out your impulse drives for a few hours when we get out into space.”

“Sure Garrus once we FTL out we’re headed to Omega one more time before we go through the relay…that might be your only opportunity.”

“Thanks.” Garrus nodded “you look like hell.” He said turning to Shepherd. “Spirits Thane, what did you do to her?”

Shepherd was about to speak but was interrupted by Thane behind her. “Nothing she did not ask for.” He said in a mildly amused tone.

“That’s it you’re sleeping in life support tonight.” Shepherd moved groggily toward the CIC.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t piss her off.” Garrus fell into step with Thane headed the direction of the lift.

“She will forgive me later.” Thane nodded evenly. “Was your evening enjoyable?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Amazing actually.” He said softly as he walked and poked at his Datapad.

“I am glad the both of you have found happiness.” He smiled as they walked. “But you were back to the ship so early. Did things not go as you planned?”

“They went exactly as planned, but she and I have work ethics. I only need about 4 hours a night, and she’s always up early. “ He shrugs “We decided to hit the ground running.”

Coming to the lift they had to wait. “Fortuitous you’ve found one another.”

“Yeah, yeah it is.” He said as the lift opened. Garrus and Thane entered in behind Shepherd: who promptly pushed them both back out.

“No.” She held up her hand and let the doors close on them both.

“She’s your girlfriend.” Garrus chuckled.

Thane made a tsk sound and pressed the button again. “Turians require more than four hours of sleep my friend.”

“Miri and I scheduled a nap in around 1400 hours.” He yawned slightly.

“Miri? Is that what you call her?” Thane seemed amused by the name.

“Yeah.” Garrus laughed. “Though not to her face.” He explains as the lift opens and they enter headed for the crew deck. “I learned that the hard way this morning.”

“She spoke of her distaste of the name?” Thane inquired.

“No she hit me.” Garrus chuckled as he made a punching motion, while the doors of the lift closed taking them to the crew deck.

 

 

The end.


End file.
